Maria to Shadow to Something New
by ChristianHedgie
Summary: AU A slightly different take on Maria's and Shadow's story. What if Gerald had other reasons for creating Shadow? He claims to want to cure Maria, but maybe it was all a lie, even if he lied to himself as well. P.S. If you are a sucker for Shadow, read this story.
1. The Intro

**Okay everyone! Hears to a extremely hopeful story! I will try to update every 2 days. (That is if you enjoy it) Cheers! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter I**

Maria sighed as she gazed out the window of her room. She wondered what a regular girl's window view was like. Her view was an endless sea of stars with a very blue planet suspended in space. That's all she'd ever seen, was outer space. Maria's dark blue eyes glanced down to the planet below. All the people that must live there! She felt so lonely on this spacecraft; that is of course, with the exception of her father and his few fellow scientists. Her father; Professor Gerald Robotnik, had taken her to this spacecraft when she was only a baby and when he learned she had this disease called AIDS. Her mother had died in childbirth, so Maria's only close family was the Professor. He was always locked away in his lab though; trying to find a cure for her disease by unlocking the secrets to an ultimate life form.

Maria held her head as she thought about her father. Her long, blonde hair fell about her shoulders. She wished that he would sometimes spend more time with her. She sat on her bed, tired. Colony A.R.K.; as the spacecraft was called, was large, so Maria would usually walk down its halls looking out the giant windows. Today though, she felt too tired. She wondered if it was her sickness, she never knew what her father meant when he told her she had AIDS, he never did explain quite clearly. Then again, he hardly ever talked to her. If only there was someone to talk to! Someone to share her feelings and thoughts with. When she was little, she would try to have conversation with the other scientists on the A.R.K.; but they would always shoo her away, telling her that their business was not her business.

She then heard a beeping sound on her door. She knew this meant dinner was ready. One of her father's co-scientists was a young woman, and she would make the meals for everyone there. When she was done, she'd serve everyone then ring Maria's bell telling her to come. Maria never ate with them though; she would always eat at the table alone. She got up and made her way to the small dining area. She opened the door to find her dinner sitting on the small table. Hot soup steamed from the china bowl, and Maria sat down in the wooden chair to eat. She placed a napkin over her pale blue gown, not wanting to stain it. It was the only gown she owned, since her father wasn't sewer, and there weren't any stores on the ship. In fact, the ship consisted mostly of long halls and large, open rooms. Most rooms were used as labs, some were bedrooms, and some were holding places for the Professor's experiments.

Maria shuddered when thinking of her father's experiments. He would try to make the ultimate life form by using different animals and creatures until he found the one that best suited…well, ulimate-ness. He would mercilessly experiment on animals making them mutated, genetically altered, and sometimes dead. Maria never could stand what her father did to them. Worse, sometimes he would believe he had made a breakthrough, and would call for her to show his success. Maria would then witness the most horrifying, disgusting creatures to ever live. Later, his sickening creations would malfunction and he would fly into despair. Maria sadly ate her soup, wishing that her father would give up on trying to "cure" her, and just love her as his daughter. She hoped that maybe when she got older, since she was only twelve now, he would see this and actually care for her.

Maria sipped up the last of dinner, cleaned her bowl, and left to go to her room. Once in her room, she slipped into a white hospital gown, for that's what she wore to bed. Just before she went underneath her covers, she looked out the window at the blue planet and whispered:

"I'll visit you someday; I'll get to see what you look like. I'll meet all the wonderful people there and I won't be lonely anymore. I will… I promise." She placed her hand on the glass then rested her head on her pillow and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**All right, I admit, the first chapter is rather boring. But I implore you to keep with me! It's going to get better!**


	2. The Reveal of a Surprise

**Hey, here's the second chapter so you can judge my story _not_ on the first chapter. I'm sorry if my chapters are short, it's just the way I write.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter II**

Maria awoke to the sound of her door ringer. She rolled over and glanced at her clock. It was way too early for breakfast. She got out of her bed and put her clothes on hoping that maybe it was her father wanting her. She skipped down the halls until she reached her father's enormous lab.

"Father, you didn't call me, did you?" She knocked on the door as she entered. She saw her father turn to her, with a stern expression.

"Maria, please don't call me father. I've told you before to refer to me as Professor."

"I'm sorry, fath-I mean, Professor."

"That's alright dear. Now, I have something to show you. It appears I have finally created the ultimate life form!"

"Oh no, Father! Not another of your giant lizards or angular fish!" Maria's expression turned frightened. "I can't stand those ugly monsters!"

"Maria! My creations are absolutely wonderful! How can you say that? Also, again Maria, call me Professor." Maria began to cry. She buried her face in her hands.

"Maria, my dear, please don't cry, you'll just see it for a second, that's all." Maria looked up at her father. Whenever he actually made any conversation with her, it was to show her horrible things. Why? She sighed. She figured that this time her father wanted should be cherished, so she made up her mind to please him.

"Okay, I'll see your creation."

"That's a good girl. Now, this creation is different you see." He led her to another room. "Previously, my creations lacked intelligence, and they were weak of will, so they died easily." He continued to lead her through all his chemical stock and machines that were used for who knows what purpose. "This time, I chose a more intelligent animal. Plus, I added something I have never done before."

"What?" Maria asked.

"I added the "stuff" that creates evil and darkness." The man swirled his hands around as he spoke.

"That's terrible!" Maria looked up concerned. "If it's made with evil, won't _it_ be evil as well?"

"Who's to say?" He opened his eyes wide as if attempting to scare her. He then stopped her and went over to what seemed a big cage draped by a curtain.

"I present to you my ultimate creation!" He pulled of the drape in a dramatic way revealing the creature in the cage. Maria covered her eyes afraid at what the cage might hold.

"Dearie, come now, won't you even glance at my creation?" Maria slowly pulled her hands away from her face trying not to imagine the monster she was about to behold. As she peeked through her fingers, she realized she didn't see anything in that huge cage. She dropped her hands now curious why the cage appeared empty. Walking over to it she thought she saw something shiver in the shadows of the containment. She leaned over and peered through the bars while her father stood watch smiling.

"I haven't told anyone else about it yet. I thought you'd like to see it first."

"What is it?"

"See for yourself, my Maria." She squinted trying to see through the shadows. Suddenly, she saw something move! She gasped a bit as the creature revealed it self more and more. It was a small, tiny little thing compared to her father's previous experiments. It had two triangular ears and a small button nose and its fur seemed to be highlighted with red. The red was probably so you could see it better since the rest of its fur was all black; Maria guessed. The thing lifted its head to look at Maria. She gasped as she saw…it was a cute little hedgehog!

"Why, you're nothing to be afraid of, little guy!" Maria smiled at the little black hedgehog. The hedgehog didn't smile back; in fact, it looked rather sad and lonely.

"Nothing to be afraid of?! Why, don't be fooled by its size, daughter, it is quite powerful!"

"Could I play with him?"

"PLAY WITH IT? Of course not! It is a force to be reckoned with! In fact, tomorrow, I plan to show everyone just how powerful it is!"

"Why do you keep calling him an _it_? Can't you tell it's a boy?"

"OF COURSE I KNOW THAT! I MADE IT! Now stop bothering me and play in your room!"

"Yes, Father." Maria held her head as she walked back to her room. She glanced back and saw the little hedgehog wave goodbye to her right before her father covered the cage with a drape again. She was taken a bit aback by the animal's gesture. Usually most animals aren't smart enough to make a meaningful gesture like that; especially since it was purposefully directed toward her.

"Call me Professor, Maria." The man turned to her with a disapproving look on his face.

"Yes, Professor." She walked slowly out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Okay, better than the first chapter right? Also, I would love it if you would review. XD**


	3. They Meet

**Alright, I'm going to publish my next chapter _now_ only because I was SOOOOOOOO happy when I saw TMNT15 had faved my story! THANK YOU miss TMNT15! Plenty of virtual hugs for you! ^^) I'm new here so I lack confidence that anyone will like my story. So again, THANK YOU! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter III**

The day after Maria pondered about what the hedgehog she met yesterday was like. He looked lonely, like her. He also must be intelligent in some way, proven by his goodbye wave to her. Well, her father did say this one would be smarter than his previous creations. Maria shuddered a bit remembering that he also said he had used "evil" to make the hedgehog as well. But an animal like a hedgehog couldn't really be evil; could it?

Maria now had another question. How did her father come to obtain the "stuff" of evil? She recalled her grammar book saying that words like "evil" in this context were considered an idea, not a something you could hold in your hands or see and touch. She shuddered when thinking of how her father could have such a wicked thing contained; like in a bottle.

Pondering this; an image came in her mind: Pandora's Box. It was the Greek myth she had learned last year in her literature book. It was a story of a young woman who was given a box from the gods and was told to never open it. She was too curious though and not very long after it had been given to her she opened it anyway. As soon as she lifted the lid, however, out of the box came horrible, nasty evils that long plagued the world long after. Yet there was something in the very bottom of the box: Hope. Maria wondered if that's how it was to be with the shadowy hedgehog.

She hurried down the halls, lost in thought, but not wanting to be late to her father's showcase of the hedgehog. He said at one o' clock he would display the creature to his fellow scientists. Maria secretly wished to herself that the little hedgehog would impress the other scientists; he seemed so cute and she happily imagined him looking proud and accepted, something she had always wanted herself.

Maria reached the rather exceptionally large "briefing room" and walked in with a bit of a skip in her step past the other solemn scientists. She sat down in a large leather chair in between two men at a long, black table. Excitedly, she looked up at the men sitting next to her but they simply looked on with unimpressed expressions as if they already knew that the Professor's experiment was to be a failure. She grew a bit discouraged at the sight of their faces but perked up again remembering the adorable animal. She shifted in her seat a bit nervous as she anxiously waited for her father's arrival. At last, he walked in through the double doors at the end of the room with his head held high and almost a bit of a smile hidden in his face.

"My colleagues, as you all know, I have for years worked hard in trying to find the secret to the ultimate creation." He spoke out confidentially with his chest sticking out in pride. "With all of you by my side, of course, aiding me in the creation of the idea: "an ultimate life form." Unfortunately, things have not always worked out as planned, but I promise you, oh yes I promise you, you will not be disappointed." He then proceeded to break out in a large smile expecting applause. Maria immediately stood up clapping her hands vigorously while the others continued sitting and languidly clapped half-heartily. The professor gave a bow then exited the room quickly to instantly come back in again yet this time to have a small, black hedgehog accompany him. The little guy came walking in as if he was a completely normal human being. He walked on his two hind legs with expert balance and didn't look awkward at all. His arms swayed controllably at his sides with his hands in balled up fists. His head was held high proudly—or maybe it was because of his size he had to look up to see the others faces—and his chest, with snow-white fur covering it, stuck in a similar way as the professor was doing now.

"I am the ultimate life form."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I did mention this chapter is dedicated to TMNT15, right? XD**


	4. Shadow's Performance

**Okay, I know I said I would update every two days, but TMNT15 has encouraged me so much I am going to publish another chapter now. See what one review can do to a person? XD**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter IV**

"I am the ultimate life form."

Maria gasped. She had realized the animal was intelligent, but this was different. It had the ability to speak! It didn't just talk like it was mimicking something either. It spoke clearly, with every word of just that one sentence said with the utmost clarity. When she got over the fact it had actually formed words, she was also shocked by the way it sounded. If she ever had imagined a small creature like that ever speaking, she assumed it would have a high, squeaky voice. To her added surprise though, it had a deep, manly voice she would only expect out of a voice like her father's. It wasn't gruff, or even scratchy, just very deep and actually kind of kindly sounding.

"Yes, yes, my creation, you are perfect in every way. Now you will show my peers just how awesome and powerful you really are." Her father stepped back in order for the other scientists to have a clear view. The men and women sitting down had all their jaws open. They didn't look awed in a respectful way though; they looked as if they were going to burst up in laughter actually.

"_This_ is your "ultimate creation" Gerald? It is a not even a meter tall and if I do say, pardon my expression, _cute_ in the most insulting way! *******it, Gerald, it is a ****ing _hedgehog_! You expect us to believe that thing is better than your other ****?!" A tall, burly man had stood up and was coming across rather angry. At least Maria thought he looked angry, she had covered her ears because she recognized him as the man who always cursed when he spoke. At the man's words Gerald walked over to him not angry, as Maria expected, but with a defiant smile on his face.

"Hah. Is that what you believe, Julian? Well, this creature should definitely be a persuader for you." He turned round to face the animal. "Ultimate Life Form! Show them your skills!" Maria turned to look to see what the hedgehog was going to do. As she stood up to get a good view though, she noticed her father didn't call the hedgehog by any specific name. She made a mental note to herself to give him a name afterwards.

The little hedgehog was hard to see since it was small, on the other side of the room, and worst, it was that black color that made him almost magically melt in with shadows. Maria got up from her seat and walked over to him so that the other people's heads wouldn't be in her way. She settled down on the floor about six meters away from the animal. He didn't glance over at her; he simply took in a deep breath seemingly preparing to amaze the audience. Before Maria knew what was happening, a flash went right past her eyes accompanied by a wind. She quickly glanced back over at the hedgehog that had suddenly disappeared from his spot but then reappeared again.

Confused, Maria wondered what had happened. Wait, she now understood! The little guy had just run past her and through the room at top speed making it appear he had disappeared! She got up and clapped her hands excitedly. The hedgehog in surprise looked over at her not expecting her reaction. He also didn't expect the reaction he got from the other scientists either.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" A dark-haired, stern man stood up.

"Yeah, what is this?" Another man joined him. "Take this inferior creature out of here!" The others started shouting also.

"Please calm! Please calm…" The professor tried to get the room to quiet down. Maria again looked at the hedgehog. His head was bowed as if in shame and he had a distraught expression on his face. She realized the poor thing knew he had disappointed. Unexpectedly, Maria watched as the hedgehog curled itself into a ball. She knew this is what hedgehogs did when trying to protect themselves. This hedgehog was probably trying to protect himself from any more ridicule. Compassionately, Maria walked over calmly towards the animal.

"Hey, I liked your performance." She spoke in the softest and sweetest voice she could muster. The hedgehog immediately uncurled itself rather harshly and looked up at her with a cold, yet a glossy, stare. Then in a saddened, deep, deep voice she heard words come from his lips.

"It wasn't a performance; it was me proving myself…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Forgive my references to language, but I want it to come across as if the scientists _really _hate Robotnik's idea. Besides, when I first heard that Shadow was the "ultimate life form" I nearly died from laughter. I think Sega forgets what a real hedgehog is actually like. Seriously, can you imagine a roly-poly hedgehog to be the one with "ultimate power?" XD *dies from laughing so hard trying to imagine that* **

**Anyway, TMNT15, you can be my best author bud if you like. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! **


	5. Who's protecting who?

**Here you go! As for being my author bud TMNT15, I have no idea what exactly it is supposed to mean it just sounded really cool.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

**Chapter V**

Following the whole incident, well, was a lot of chaos. The professor kept trying to defend his creation, while his colleagues kept insisting that he had gone crazy to think that an insignificant creature like a hedgehog could actually be of any worth. Meanwhile, with all the shouting in the back, Maria was trying to comfort the hedgehog. She tried to think of the right words to say.

"You don't have to be sad; I think your speed was amazing." She wanted to complement him since he had, after all, impressed her. The spiky head lifted once again and looked at her with small droplets of tears in his eyes.

"It didn't impress _them_." He said softly, almost already knowing she liked him, but not the others. "I was a failure. _He_ continued to tell me how I was ultimate in every way…but now I have failed." He spoke in a monotone voice that haunted Maria a bit.

"You didn't fail, they just choose not to respect who you really are." Maria bent down to his eye level and fixed her eyes on his. It made him feel if she could see right through his soul and really empathize with what he was feeling.

"Who I really am?" He spoke with a faint sense of insecurity.

"Hmm-hmm." She nodded her head in a reassuring way. "You aren't just some experiment, you're a person. And your name is Shadow." Previously she had already wanted to give him a name, but hadn't thought about it. The name Shadow just seemed to come out. It just fits him, she guessed. The way he just blended into the shadows cast on the walls and floors.

"Sh-Shadow…?" He stuttered nervously and bowed his head down again looking down at his bare feet-paws, whatever you want to call them.

"Yeah, it fits, don't you think? By the way, my name is Maria." Suddenly their conversation came to a halt as they heard a loud thump on the table near them. The professor had just pounded his fist slam down on the table.

"JUST SHUT THE **** UP! My creation is NOT a failure! Now leave me!" His face was red and anger was beyond evident on his face. He was heaving hard, and his teeth were clenched in a near menacing way. Maria shuddered at the sight of her father. She instinctively grabbed Shadow's arm in fear. Then the professor, still fuming, turned toward Shadow.

"YOU! You come here you little fiasco!" Eyes red and heated, he lunged towards Shadow in attempt to grab him or hit him, Maria was unsure. Instead, she collected the hedgehog in her arms much to Shadow's surprise and pulled him out of the infuriated professor's reach.

"MARIA! I mean, Maria, please hand over my project now." He softened his voice and held his hands out and beckoned her to give him the animal.

"No! You'll hurt him!" She hugged Shadow tight to her chest and took a couple steps back. She noticed that the other scientists weren't even paying attention anymore. They had begun to leave the room with disapproving snarls on their faces. Suddenly, the hedgehog in her arms began to squirm and break out of her arms. She didn't expect him to try to get out, so he slipped out of her arms easily. He then stood up against the angry man facing him with a threatening expression and a low growl.

"Leave her alone! Take me and leave her be!" He faced the man quite defiantly.

"Shadow…" Maria realized that the little guy was actually trying to protect _her_.

"That's a good rat. Now come." Shadow snarled a bit at this remark, but his anger disappeared as fast as it had come. He walked up to the man and looked up calmly. The professor nodded his head and slipped a leash around the hedgehog's neck. Shadow followed behind him obediently and then proceeded to wave goodbye to Maria. A goodbye so similar to the one he had given to Maria before when she had first seen him. Maria couldn't do anything but stand there with her hand to her heart as she watched her father take Shadow away.

"Shadow…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**I will try to update every two days. Thank you for reading!**


	6. Impending Doom and Thoughts of Maria

**Okay, people are saying that Maria has NIDS, not AIDS. Honestly though, NIDS is not a real disease, and Sonic News Network said it's similar to AIDS, so I wanted to make it AIDS. **

**Also, I know Gerald is her grandfather in the games, but in this story it worked out better with him being her father. Besides, this story gets seriously AU later, so I can make those slight changes.**

**Anyway, thank you very much for reviews! I really do appreciate them! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter VI**

Shadow tugged at the leash on his neck but quickly stopped when Professor Robotnik gave him an icy glare. So he just let himself relax and followed calmly. He knew he wouldn't be getting any dinner tonight and… Shadows thoughts drifted off. He began to think of that girl that had given him his name. The professor had never mentioned a young girl on the ship before…his eyes lazily passed over the gray walls that seemed to go on and on with no end. Blonde hair…deep blue eyes that comforted him when he envisioned her looking at him. Kindness that seemed to emanate from the girl…the reassuring warmth he had experienced in her arms. A voice that wrapped him up in lullabies from heaven, a sweet smile that he felt would forever linger in his memory. He passively turned his lost gaze to the giant windows. The many stars twinkled like they had never before. They flashed brightly as if to rid Shadow of some blindness. His blood-red eyes reflected the stars' shine with tears that had began to form into little drops resting on his fur-covered cheeks. Why? Why was he crying? He had no reason or explanation for this reaction. He wasn't sad, angry, or depressed. _Why am I crying?_

"Vermin! Get your head out of the clouds and enter your cage obediently!" The man proceeded to hit him over the head harshly.

"Hey!" Shadow growled a bit then dutifully entered the cage.

"That's a good failure. Now you do understand why you are failure, correct? CORRECT?!"

"…"

"BECAUSE YOU WERE A COMPLETE EMBARRASSMENT TO ME! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! HEAR THAT? WORTHLESS! I shall break you down into nothing but chemicals tomorrow and proceed to begin again."

"Won't that mean you'll have to kill me?" Shadow sorrowfully looked up at the man's determined face.

"Um, yes, if you want to put it that way, I guess so." The professor had no compassion in his voice whatsoever. "I'll start working on new blueprints tonight." His demeanor seemed to have changed to a more cheerful kind. He then walked out of the room feeling better with himself. He switched off the light and swiftly closed the door behind him, leaving Shadow in the dark…alone.

With no one to watch him, Shadow began rolling around in his cage. He never could understand why he did so, but curling up into a ball always seemed to make him feel better. Not that it made him feel much better now, knowing tomorrow would bring death. He rolled around some more, taking comfort in being able to freely act more like himself. When the man had first made him, the first thing he did was curl up like now. In his mind he hoped it would please the Professor, but to no avail. The man went into a hysterical rage and as Shadow painfully remembered, kicked him way to the other side to the room. The man yelled like the world was going to come to an end because his new creation had taken up on his hedgehog instincts.

Shadow's ears almost began to hurt again recalling the human's screaming. From that incident and on, Shadow had tried hard to _never_ curl up again in front of _him_. Instead, he surprised the man with his speed. Once the man realized his creation had some potential, he started acting kinder again. Until today that is. Shadow tried to push away the thoughts of him being taken apart piece by piece in order for his being to be used for some other experiment. If he was completely honest with himself, the thought terrorized him. However, he wasn't one to let himself be lost in fear. If he was to die, he would take like a man. If a hedgehog could actually take something like a man. So accordingly, he tried not to think about tomorrow's impending doom but about other things.

Like the girl.

Suddenly, he heard the door creak. His ear twitched in the direction of the sound, but didn't bother to look. Though he already knew who it was, within the deepest part of his heart he secretly wished it _wasn't_ the professor ready to steal his life away from him. He felt a tear drip down and make a silent splash on the dusty, concrete floor. He closed his eyes slowly waiting for the professor to tell him in his stern, cold voice his time in existence was up.

"Shadow?"

Shadow? The professor never called him by that name.

"Shadow?" The voice now sounded concerned.

This time when he heard it he could tell that it wasn't the professor's gruff, indifferent voice. No, it was soft and silky. And caring.

"Shadow? Are you in here? Hello? Shadow?" Shadow turned his head to look and standing in the yellow, artificial light that poured in from the outside of the room was a small, feminine figure waiting in the doorway.

"Ma…Maria?"

"Shadow! Oh, you are in here! Where are you, little guy?"

"I'm…I'm in here." He saw her look in the direction of his voice and witnessed something wonderful in that fleeting moment of happiness.

She smiled at his sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm really sorry the chapters are so short, the next time I do a story I'll make a point to make the chappies long.**


	7. A Hedgehog and His Girl

**Here's chapter 7, y'all! As always, thanks for the reviews and favs! It means a lot!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter VII**

Her blue eyes again met his in a gentle gaze. She then proceeded to pull a small key out of her dress pocket. Once she unlocked the containment holding him, she wrapped her hands around his small torso and lifted him off the ground in a slow sweep. She rested his head on her chest then rushed out of the room.

Shadow was hardly taking in what was happening. One minute the world was growing dark, now it seemed to explode in the purest of lights. And she was the source. He knew it. She had to be. He didn't understand what it was exactly but his worries and troubles melted away like snow in the sun when he was with her. If Shadow had known what an angel was, he would have described her as such.

Before he knew it, he was gently being placed on some cushy surface that was raised up from the ground. For a split terrifying second, he thought he was being placed on an examination table. When he felt the soft blankets and pillows though, he knew he couldn't be on a table. He wasn't sure what he was on, but it definitely was cozy. Maybe this feeling of joy wasn't going to disappear as quickly as he thought it was.

He looked at his surroundings. He was in a small, tidy room that smelled…nice. He couldn't place the scent as he sniffed the room, but he was so used to the stench of chemicals and the strong malodor of antiseptic, this room smelled better than the world's best and most expensive perfumes to Shadow's nose.

He was so caught up in sniffing the room he was startled a bit when he heard childish giggling come from his right side. He glanced to his right noticing the girl was sitting next to him. She giggled some more until she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, you just look funny with your nose up in the air that." Shadow gave her a confused expression as she continued. "Really, I'm sorry, I'm not making fun of you, you're just, well, um, kinda cute?"

"Cute?" He asked her as if he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"Oh, never mind. Hey, have your eyes always been ruby red like that? They're really pretty." Shadow just blinked not really knowing how to respond to her sentences. When the professor spoke he always gave him an instruction to follow out, or a warning to heed, or something else that always required a specific action for Shadow to comply to. But this girl wasn't requesting anything.

"Uh…" He was lost for words.

"You're probably tired little guy." She cut him off. "Here, you can sleep on the floor next to my bed." She got up with an armful of blankets and placed them on the carpeted floor. She then picked him up and set him on the ground.

"There you go. You should sleep soundly tonight." She smiled at him, turned off the lamp by her bed, and then slipped underneath the covers of her bed. "Goodnight, Shadow." She smiled again before she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Shadow just sat up on the floor eyes blinking still trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Maybe the professor had instructed her to take care of him before the "execution" tomorrow. Yeah, that must be it.

He laid down looking up at the high ceiling. If only he didn't have to die tomorrow…he could be happy here, with the girl. But he knew it was all but a foolish dream. He had to except the end.

Shadow sighed as he looked up at Maria's bed. He wanted her close to him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt this unusual feeling of safety with her. She looked so cozy and peaceful…what the heck? He was going to no longer exist tomorrow so he might as well do what ever he wanted. He got up, resolute in his decision and climbed up on her bed. He snuggled up to her back side careful not to spike his quills. Feeling a sense of security with her, he fell fast asleep.

~xXxXxXx~

A massive amount of bright light flooded the small room where a girl and hedgehog were resting. Maria opened her eyes sleepily as she tried to look out the window. The sun brightly shone like a blinding white ball of light as it peeked over the blue planet's rim like it was playing hide and seek with Maria. She smiled wide but was than interrupted in her moment of joy as she heard a faint sneeze. Looking down on her bed she saw the most touching sight. Shadow the Hedgehog was curled up in a little ball on her bed next to her, sleeping ever so soundly with snores so soft you could barely hear them unless you leaned down close.

"Shadow…" she whispered as tears of happiness filled her eyes. Suddenly, a BANG was heard as Maria's door was crashed open. A man with red eyes accompanied with dark circles under them and a face contorted with fear yelled out:

"MARIA! The creature! It's GONE!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nothing to say. :P Well maybe, enjoy!**


	8. Isn't This for Me?

**Okay, unbeknownst to everyone, I'm actually a Mobian, (A cobalt blue hedgehog to be exact) and personally knowing Sonic (So cool right?) he invited me to warp back over to Mobius to have a um, maybe two weeks? of vacation there. I really can't disappoint Sonic (and Shadow for that matter, he says I make the best chili dogs) sooooo, I'm leaving. There's no FanFiction unfortunately on Mobius, (Thank goodness too, Sonic would kill me if he found out my pen name was his name) anyway...so I won't be posting new chapters anytime soon. Sorry! **

**Hope you enjoy this last chapter for now!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter VIII**

"My ultimate creation is gone! My life's work…" His words trailed off as he spotted a little black ball on Maria's bed. Maria stared at him with horror as he smiled evilly at the sight of Shadow.

"Come here, little one…" He spoke quietly and coolly as he quietly walked over to Maria's bed. He was about to grab the hedgehog when Shadow was instead grabbed up by Maria.

"Leave him alone! You didn't like him yesterday, but I like him so I get to have him." Maria's eyebrows furrowed up and she stared at him intensely while making her rather childish argument. Shadow meanwhile had awakened and saw the professor glaring down angrily at his daughter's defiance. Immediately Shadow squirmed out of Maria's arms once again and started growling.

"I said leave her alone Professor! You want me not her!" He continued to stare up at the man in his own defiant way.

"Oh, but my creation, don't you realize she's my daughter?" The man smirked in Shadow's face.

"Your daughter? What's that supposed to mean?" Shadow asked rather dumbly as both Maria and Robotnik's mouth's dropped open.

"Why Shadow! Don't you know what a…" Maria started.

"ENOUGH! Shad—I mean, ahem, my creation, can you please exit the room? I must speak to the girl here." Shadow, not one to disobey, begrudgingly left the room. Once he had exited, Robotnik looked back at his daughter.

"Maria, do you mind explaining _why_ that vermin was in your room, even more, your _bed_?"

"First of all, he's not vermin! And secondly, I wanted him in my room, father!"

"Do you think I put him in that cage for fun? NO! Today, daughter, you can say goodbye to him for I will be tearing his molecule structure down and make him into an even more improved creation! As for this attitude you are giving me, I disapprove of it. You shall be staying in your room for the rest of the day." He stood there unfeeling as tears began to fall from Maria's eyes.

"But…but father, isn't all this work you are doing for me? If I want the hedgehog, can I not keep him?" Her lower lip quivered as her eyes teared up.

"What are talking about? Of course this is all for you! As such I will destroy this creation as it was a failure and I will begin again in attempts to heal you."

"But what if _I_ _don't want to be healed?_" Maria shouted out as she was sobbing now.

"Maria! What are you saying? All this time I have spent for you, all this work, and you say you DON'T WANT TO BE HEALED?!"

"Father, I ju-just wa-want to be ta-taken care of." She started crying harshly. "I want friends…co-co-company…"

"I can't believe you! I can't believe you're my daughter! Just **** the whole thing! WOULD YOU STOP CRYING ALREADY?!"

"I ca-can't…"

"OH, YOU DRIVE ME INSANE! Here! Take your pathetic hedgehog and stay in your room all day! I…(sniff)…I don't care! Stay here forever! ARGH!" With that he blew open her door once again, with tears springing from underneath his round glasses. He rushed into the hallway, almost tripping over the hedgehog waiting there.

"YOU!" He shouted. "You can stay in there with her!" With that he yanked Shadow up by the quills and shoved him in the room with Maria then proceeded to slam her door, locking it. Maria could here him from outside yelling:

"WHY? WHY?" She then heard him stomp down the corridor leaving the sound of his sobs ringing down the halls.

Shadow, who hadn't expected to be thrown into the room so suddenly, got up dazed from the floor rubbing his head in slight pain.

"Shadow! Shadow, are you alright?" Maria leaned over him in concern.

"Ugh, he didn't have to throw me." Shadow looked down at the floor while still rubbing his head.

"Humph. He thinks you're so 'ultimate.' Can't he see you're just a regular hedgehog?" Maria sighed while shaking her head sadly.

"Just…a regular…What do you mean I'm just _regular_?!" Shadow growled and stood up on his hind legs at this remark.

"Wha-at? Shadow! I…well…aren't you?" Maria asked with tenderness in her voice and eyes. Shadow walked over to her panting hard with fierce, unfamiliar anger and then burst out loudly:

"NO! I am the ultimate life form!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Thank you all my reviewers! (Sorry bearvalley3365, there's no panda bears later on. But I can consider! But I am NOT going to spoil who actually comes into this story, it's supposed to be a surprise!)  
**

**Oh yeah, Shadow made this big confession to everyone about a month ago that he loves chili dogs. XD So that's why he wants me to make some for him. (P.S. don't tell Shadow about this story, it's not finished, and it's his Christmas present! Shhh!)  
**

**Now if I could only find that chaos emerald I left on my desk...ARGH! Where is it?! I need it to get to Mobius! Oh wait, never mind, I found it. :) (In my laundry of all places!)  
**


	9. Forgiveness and Love

**Hello! I am back! You guys should have been there! Sonic's birthday party was _awesome!_ **

**Anyway, that's besides the point, (though it _was _hilarious seeing Sonic hyped up on sugar), but I have to give you guys a new chapter. **

**Thanks for the reviews...wait, what? Am I Sonic's sister?! No way! Though some people do say we look rather similar...so I guess you're not the first one to say that, Ultra Chaos! Anyway my quills are longer...  
**

**Ugh! I'm blabbering! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter IX**

Maria couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She had thought all this time Shadow was just one big misunderstanding. She supposed all that her father tried to make Shadow wasn't really true. Yet here was Shadow facing her more fierce than she had ever seen him saying he really was ultimate. She just didn't get it.

"But Shadow…" She wanted to take back anything she said that would ever upset him.

"But what? I am a supreme being, and the world will know me as a conqueror." He spoke with his head held high and eyes closed. Maria simply blinked.

If Maria was less sensitive and less concerned for Shadow's feelings, she would have laughed. He really thought he was _supreme_? It was weird. He _was _a hedgehog. A small, little, cute, roly-poly hedgehog! She couldn't even begin to imagine a _hedgehog_ conquering the world. It was just too ridiculous.

"If I do say, Shadow, um, why do you think you are supreme?" She asked tenderly as possible.

"BECAUSE THE PROFESSOR…told me…so…" Shadow suddenly became silent. He thoughtfully glanced down as if having a sudden realization.

"The professor…he said I was a failure…he was going to destroy me because I _wasn't _ultimate…" Shadow fell back down on his knees.

"Oh, Maria…" Tears began to form a puddle around his knees as he sat there, depressed and overwhelmed with sadness.

"Shadow! No, don't cry!" She got down to his level and put her arms around him.

"Shadow, you must come to realize you may not be perfect, but you are far from failure!" She took a hold of his shoulders so he could face her.

"I won't let my father touch you; you shall continue to be here alive as to be company for one another. Shadow…" She lifted his head with her gentle hand bringing his ruby-red eyes to her deep blue ones.

"No one with a heart and soul is faultless. We all have flaws. One can meditate on nothing but their flaws; or they can accept who they are and pray to the Lord above for guidance and salvation." She proceeded to hug him, squeezing him tight.

"Besides, when I look at you, I don't see failure, I see Hope. And promise, potential, goodness, and love." They sat there on the floor together, unmoving and quiet, with Maria's arms wrapped lovingly around Shadow. Shadow, his cheeks damp, looked up at her and asked softly,

"So you don't think I deserve to die? I mean, here I am saying how much better I am than everyone else, and yet I'm a puddle of tears on the floor."

"Shadow, you see, that's my point, no one is perfect, and that's why we learn to forgive one another." She spoke lovingly and caringly, as if her words were a calm hand stroking Shadow's quills. He stuttered a bit then in a voice that was hardly audible, Shadow asked,

"Do…you…forgive _me_?"

At his words Maria laughed a joyful laugh bubbling with happiness as she exclaimed,

"Of course I forgive you, Shadow! I love you so much I would forgive you anytime in a heartbeat!"

"You…love…me? But we haven't known each for that long…" He trailed off when Maria took his hand and looked him honestly in the eye.

"Shadow, it is a duty of a person to 'love your neighbor as yourself'. When I say love I mean thinking, praying for, showing acts of kindness to your neighbors. Your 'neighbor' meaning others, others you know, and others you don't know. Even your enemies."

"That doesn't sound easy… Maria, does that mean I should 'love' the Professor as well?"

"Yes, Shadow. I myself will continue to love my father even if he doesn't treat me so kindly back." Shadow listened closely to Maria's words. They hinted profound wisdom even though the girl was only twelve. In that moment he decided to himself he would take after Maria's example and treat others kindly as well. It was the right…correct…honorable thing to do.

With this in mind, and the knowledge that Maria would forgive him no matter what he did, plus having the feeling he would continue to live on past this day, he felt this strange reaction of happiness that was brimming up inside of him. He hugged Maria close, then broke out into a large smile meeting Maria's own wide smile.

"Hey, you're smiling Shadow!" Shadow blushed at her remark.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so." He shrugged but then Maria brought him close again in a tight embrace. Shadow relaxed in her arms as an overwhelming feeling of safety and true joy filled his body. Maria could almost feel Shadow's new found happiness as he stayed in her arms. She wondered if she was just imagining things but the hedgehog's ecstasy felt like it coming through him. She felt his body have this slight vibration at his chest, and she heard this low sound that wasn't really coming from his mouth, but he was definitely making it. The sound was a kind of _purr…_

"Shadow!" Maria spoke out happily as she realized what Shadow was doing. "You're _purring_!" She giggled ever so happily. He just blushed.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**You know, I think this story is getting a little too mushy. I'll change that pronto. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SONIC!**


	10. I Will Care For You, Child

**Sorry the update's a bit late. I literally _just_ finished this chapter.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter X**

Shadow's cheeks were a deep shade of red that seemed to perfectly match the hue of his eyes. It was embarrassing! He tried swallowing, coughing, and clearing his throat so he could get rid of that ridiculous noise that was coming from him. The girl was still giggling, which made him even more anxious to stop…_purring_.

He thumped his fur-covered chest a couple times to make it end. He succeeded.

"Aw, you stopped." Maria looked at him with playfully disappointed eyes. He just snorted and curled up still feeling rather embarrassed.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, Shadow!" No response. "_Shadow!_ Come on! You don't have to curl up like that!" Curl up? Oh yeah, he had curled up. Wait! Shadow's eyes opened wide in fear as flashbacks of the professor kicking him came back into his mind. He quickly uncurled, breathing hard with his eyes wide open still.

"Shadow, are you okay?!" Maria looked at him in alarm as she reached her hand to his cheek. He looked back at her, with fear still in his eyes. He then shook his head trying to forget the memories.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked tenderly.

"I'm…I'm fine." He pushed her hand away. "I'm seventeen and shall not let myself be lost in things like fear." He spoke confidently, but he sounded as if he was talking to himself more than to Maria. She just gave him a confused look.

"Seventeen? You can't be seventeen. That would mean you're older than me."

"It's not like that. The professor said when I was created I was in the body of a seventeen-year old. And I shall be a "seventeen-year old" for as long as I live. In other words, I don't age." He smirked a bit, as if the fact he didn't age was quite empowering. He stuck his chest out a little, in pride. Until Maria spoke, that is.

"But for real's you're actually only a baby?" Maria couldn't have asked anymore innocently. The word "baby" wasn't meant to be emphasized, but to Shadow's ears it was, which only made him more embarrassed.

"I'M NOT A BABY!"

"Okay! Okay!" Maria held her hands up in surrender. "You're not a baby, but you still must be learning like any child." Shadow let out a low growl.

"I'm not a child…" He muttered under his breath. He crossed his arms, and then walked over to the window staring out at nothing in particular.

Maria sighed. As much as Shadow wouldn't admit it, the guy was the equivalent to a small child. He was physically a young adult, but mentally like a child. She thought back to every way Shadow had acted. He was insecure, like a kid who lost their mother, frightened easily like a child afraid of the dark. He wanted attention, love, and affection. His emotions were all over the place. Plus, he didn't even know the definitions to words like "cute" and "daughter" similar to a 1st grader learning new vocabulary words.

The poor thing. He didn't even have a real family yet he was supposed to act like an adult when really only a small kid. Maria stared into Shadow's quills and sighed. Why can't _she _be Shadow's family? She could be like a mother to him. Teach him, raise him. Her eyes brightened at the thought. Why not? He already liked her.

"Shad…Shadow?" He turned round to face her.

"What?"

"You don't have to be scared anymore."

"Wha-what? What are you talking about? You mean when I curl up?"

"I mean in everyway, I'm going to care for you. I'll teach you things."

"Uh…like what?" A perplexed expression crossed his face.

"Well, speaking of curling up, I think I know what you can do with that."

"Um…"

"See when you curl, you become quite the spiky ball. If you roll while in that position, imagine what you could do." Shadow wasn't following. He just looked up at her still confused by her first sentence.

"Here, I'll show you." Now smiling, Maria walked over to him calmly. "First, curl up."

"Um…" He hesitated. Maria sighed.

"Just do it."

"Fine." He did so.

"Now start rolling." He did so. "See there! You can literally fight using that technique…" BAM! Maria squeezed her eyes shut as Shadow crashed into the wall.

"Ow…" Maria opened her eyes a bit. Whoops. Hole in the wall.

"What was THAT?!" A voice called from the hallway. Great.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I don't like the way this story is going. I know what happens next, it's just, well, getting kind of boring. Yet, I don't want to be solo in my opinion. So, if you can review, say "Totally" if you agree that's it's boring, or say "No way!" if you disagree and think it's fine. It would be _extremely _helpful. Thank you!**


	11. Unwanted?

**'Sup, everybody! I would like to thank everyone who responded to my question at the end of chapter ten. It really helped and most of you said "No way!" which made me feel really happy inside! Thank you all!**

**XxXTigeryXxX: I'm glad you think so! Yeah, it's kinda one of my favorite fics as well! (Even though I'm the one writing it)**

**Browlax: You gave me a _lot _of reviews! Thanks! Oh, and I'm glad we got that misunderstanding sorted out. I really did like your story!**

**TMNT15: You are probably my most faithful reviewer (also my first!) and your support is what's been taking me through chapter by chapter. A big applause to my author bud! Oh yeah, I want to give you some ideas for a fic. It'll be Sonic themed, but, after all, I am a Sonic fan! **

**LusayLu182: I'm really glad we can appreciate each others' stories, since we both are big fans of the black and red dude! Thanks for following and favoriting my story as well. It seems though you're the only person here though that knows the way this story spells out!  
**

**bearvalley3365: I'm really sorry you don't like this story. :( What's this story missing-besides Noah Thompson the Panda Bear-that keeps it from not being boring? I ask for constructive criticism.**

**Guest: Are you ShinyShiny9? Who are you? Even if you are a guest you can still have a name that you go by. **

**SarahBara: Thanks! I'd PM you but I can't! "( **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter XI**

This was exactly what they needed. More trouble.

"What the **** is going on here?!" A booming, loud, man's voice called out. Maria quickly grabbed Shadow up by his leg and threw him under her bed. As an afterthought she wished she had been a bit gentler, since he had let out some yelps.

"Why can't I have some ******* peace and quiet for once…?" The man speaking was on the other side of the door. He had tried to open it, only to find it was locked. Maria saw the door handle move back and forth as the man was trying to come in. "What's with this door, and why is it locked?!" She heard him start banging the door. She was glad the door was different than most in this ship as it had a real handle, not a special lock that one had to slide a card or enter a code.

She desperately tried moving her dresser in front of the hole in the wall, which unfortunately wasn't an easy task for her. Shadow's head peeked out from underneath the bed, but quickly went back under as Maria motioned to hide whilst giving him a death glare. Suddenly, Maria started to hear the door open. How'd the guy open it? She obviously had no idea.

Maria dashed to her bed and sat on it trying to calm her nerves and catch her breath. The door opened wide to reveal a man by the name of Julian; the tall, burly guy that Maria always remembered because of how much he swore. His face expressed an undeniable showcase of frustration. He was heaving, and his eyes were squinting into little slits.

"Maria, is that you? What was with all that noise?" He walked up and asked in a demanding tone while hovering over her face. Maria pulled her head away from the guy's face and looked away while stuttering,

"Wha-what noi-noise?"

"That big, crashing noise!"

"Uh…"

"Why the **** was your door locked anyway?!"

"Fa-father—I mean the Professor, he-he locked it…" Maria stumbled over her words.

"Ugh. So you _are_ the professor's child. If you weren't "sick" we all wouldn't have to be on this **** ship." As he spoke into her face his breath smelled funny. Maria couldn't place it but it seemed to be linked to the fact that he was acting strange. Then again, this wasn't much different then how he usually acted. Maria watched curiously as the man stumbled out the doorway, mumbling to himself incoherent words about hedgehogs.

Once he had left, Maria let out a big sigh as she had been holding her breath for the last five minutes.

"Shadow, I think it's safe to come out." The black and red hedgehog crawled out from underneath apparently not very happy.

"Why the **** did you shove me under that bed?" he growled angrily.

"Shadow!" Maria gasped at Shadow's use of the foul utterance. "Don't use that word!" Shadow's expression turned from angry to confused as he tilted his head in puzzlement.

"Why? The man used it plenty of times."

"Just because _he_ says something bad doesn't mean you have the right to."

"Why is it bad?" He asked with earnest confusion. Maria shook her head and sighed.

"Because it just is." She sighed again but then saw Shadow rubbing his leg as if pained. She suddenly felt guilty. "Oh, hey, sorry about throwing you under the bed." She smiled sheepishly.

"It's about time you apologized." He grunted. Crossing his arms, he looked back over to the portion of the wall that had been broken but now barely hidden by Maria's dresser. "How do intend to fix that?" He spoke while he motioned toward the wall.

"Ah, my father will get someone to fix it."

"Why didn't you just tell the man?"

"He was acting strange, okay?! Would you like to tell him that you broke the wall?"

"It wasn't my fault…" He huffed.

"Whatever. I just wonder why he was acting like that…" _Is it because of Shadow?_ Maria thought to herself. _Was everyone really THAT disappointed in my father's creation?_

"Maria?" Shadow waved his furred hand in front of her face. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh, uh, just lost in thought." _What if everyone hates Shadow? What if I'm the only one who wants him?_ Maria's expression grew downcast as she thought of Shadow's position. _He's so unwanted…Then again; I'm not really wanted here either…_Julian's words came back to her:

_"If you weren't 'sick' we wouldn't have to be on this **** ship…"_ Maria sighed as she glanced down at Shadow who was looking up at her in bewilderment.

"Maria, are you okay?"

"I'm—I'm fine, Shadow." _We're both castaways, aren't we?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx**

**To all American readers: HAPPY INDEPENDENCE DAY!**


	12. New Shoes

**Hello everybody! Yes, I have had writer's block I took a while to update. I've been busy too, though! I'm hoping that if I just get through these chapters I can get to the part where my changes actually come in. **

**Anyway, I thank you all for your support! You really help! I mean seriously, what's a story without readers?**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter XII**

Shadow was getting bored. Maria was still sitting on her bed, thinking about something that was making her more and more sad. In honest he wanted to make her feel better, in the same way that she had done for him, but he couldn't think of what to say besides 'are you okay'. So now, he was sitting on the floor bored.

He would every now and then look up to see if she wanted to leave, since the door was now unlocked, but she was lost in thought. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't want to pester her about it either.

He looked up at her again, but was then startled to see tears falling. It took him aback as if he hadn't subconsciously realized Maria could cry the same way he did. Concern built up inside as he felt he should hug her. It always made him feel better; it should make her feel better too.

_What if *sniff* what if they end up… KILLING Shadow? I will *sniff* never forgive myself…_ Maria's thoughts were interrupted by a hug around her waist. She looked down to see the hedgehog she had been worrying over embracing her. She smiled a small smile as her eyes softened at the sight of him. _I love you too, Shadow…_

"I'm sorry Shadow; I just don't want anything to happen to…"

"Don't worry." Maria was startled when he spoke.

"What?"

"I'll protect you no matter what." Protect her? Maria began to feel heavy tears create rapidly in her eyes. She shut her eyes tight in attempts to keep them from falling but they did so anyway. She was so worried about Shadow yet all he wanted to do is protect _her_ from harm?

"Oh Shadow!" She returned his embrace. "I think you do great job." With eyes blurry she looked up and blinked a bit as she saw the door wide open.

"The door! Oh, of course! Come on, Shadow, I need to talk to my father." She picked him up and stepped outside. He sighed in relief, glad her attitude picked up a little.

"Uh, Maria?"

"What is it, Shadow?"

"Can I be put down?"

"OH! Oh yes, of course." She gently let him down. "Here, follow me; I need to make amends with my father."

"But isn't he…"

"NO. He isn't."

"But I didn't finish what I was going to say…"

"It's okay, Shadow. We need to show him that you aren't a mistake and that he would make a mistake by…well…you know…"

"Getting rid of me?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Come on, his lab is just ahead." They briskly walked down the repetitive hallways not running into anyone until they reach the door that led to the Professor's lab. It was slightly cracked open, so Maria and Shadow could slip through. To Maria's surprise, the lab was dark and empty.

"Father?" She called, only to be responded to by a slight echo. "I don't think he's here…"

"Shall we explore?" suggested Shadow.

"No! Of course not! This is my father's lab! I can't just rummage through his stuff!" Just then something red and white caught Shadow's eye. It, whatever it was, was quite noticeable since everything in the room consisted of grays and blacks. The red stood out like a target against the huge equipment and large walls.

"What's that?" Shadow pointed to the red and white objects.

"What?" Maria followed Shadow's finger to the objects sitting on a desk covered with various papers. She walked over to the desk to find, they were a pair of shoes.

"Shoes?" Shadow questioned, who had followed Maria to the desk.

"Yeah, though they don't seem like a regular pair of shoes, they seem to have some kind of rockets on them." She had leaned over to inspect the shoes, not wanting to touch them. Shadow didn't seem to realize she was trying to avoid contact because he picked them up off the table.

"Shadow! Put those back!"

"Why? They look like they could fit me…" and with that he started to put them on.

"But Shadow, they aren't yours…" She saw they were a perfect fit. "On second thought, they look pretty good on you."

"Don't they?" Shadow broke into a grin. "They feel great!"

"Uh, yeah. Look, they come with a pair of gloves." Maria picked up white, cotton gloves from off the desk.

"Here, let me try them." Shadow took them from Maria's hands and put them on. "They feel comfortable too."

"You should wear them all the time." Maria smiled as Shadow actually looked good.

"And what do you suppose you're doing?" Maria and Shadow gasped as they turned around to see a man standing in the doorway.

"Father!" Maria gasped.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Shadow unfortunately found out about my story. Ugh. But I guess that means you can go and blab to him about what you liked and didn't like. **


	13. Needed For 'Other' Things?

**Wow! It's been forever since I updated! School doesn't help though...**

**Anyway, this is amazing! I have 50+ reviews! I would have never dreamed I'd get this many! As such, I'll address to my reviewers, favorite-ers, and followers:**

**Browlax: Sup! Thanks for favoriting _and_ following _and_ reviewing! _And_ PM-ing me too! A super sexy Shadow, eh? I'm sure those red highlights enhance his charm!  
**

**Clawer the Wolf: I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for reviewing and favoriting!  
**

**GenesisTheKnight: Thanks for favoriting and following! I hope you are enjoying it so far!  
**

**LunarEclipseKid: Thanks for favoriting/following! Yes, I took note of your review and I agree. So I changed the summary to say: 'AU'  
**

**LusayLu182: Hello! Again, thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing! Also thanks for being by FanFiction friend! Hmm...we'll see about him letting Shadow stay... ;D  
**

**MissBrains101: Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing! Heh heh, I chuckle every time I read your comment. Live action movie? Wow, that would be something. But I would watch it! :D  
**

**Shadow-of-Death060: Thanks for favoriting and reviewing! I absolutely love your username. :) I'm so glad you like my story!  
**

**ShinyShiny9: Hey! It was cool talking with you! I finally updated! Anyways, thanks for favoriting/following/reviewing! Oh, here's an online hedgehug. *hug* :3  
**

**SieSie5: Thanks for favoriting! I'm glad you're supporting my story!  
**

**SuperSonicBoom12: Hi! Again, thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing! I'm sorry it took so long to update. :( But never mind that, here's a new chappie!  
**

**TMNT15: Hey, haven't talked to you in a while. So, how you? Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, Miss Very First Reviewer/Supporter! ;D  
**

**XxXTigeryXxX: Thanks for following/favoriting/reviewing! I am REALLY glad this is one of your favorite Shadaria fics! It's really encouraging!  
**

**we are as one: Thanks for favoriting and following! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
**

**ABSOselfRBED: Thanks for following! :)  
**

**Watership's Nightwish Rat: Thanks for following! It was nice talking with you! Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Zenith the Hedgehog: Thanks for reviewing and following! Hope you like the chappie, _extreme baseball fan_! Heh heh. ;)  
**

**hollygeorgia5: Thanks for following! :)  
**

**lydiathetigeropean: Thanks for following/reviewing! Oh don't worry, he will. ;)  
**

**Prodigal the Son: Thanks for reviewing! Shadow...SHOOT ME?! NOOOOOO...  
**

**SarahBara: Hey Sweet! ;D Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Guest (The Shadow Hedgehog Researcher) : Thanks for reviewing! I could reply, if you were logged in... Anyway, hedgehogs _do_ purr, check it out on hedgehog websites. I'm really sorry yours doesn't purr, maybe it's just grumpy. Like Shadow. You named him well. :P  
**

**Lord Kelvin: I like your new avatar! ;D Again, thanks for the constructive criticism! :)  
**

**bearvalley3365: Thanks for reviewing! And no, there is no gorilla character.  
**

**Parker117: Thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like my writing!  
**

**Guest : Yes, Shadow is adorable! :D  
**

**Yoshitaka: Thanks for reviewing! You really like Shadow, eh? ;D Hope you enjoy this next chapter!  
**

**Ultra Chaos: Thanks for reviewing! Hmph...Shadow really doesn't like me you know. "P  
**

**THAT took a while.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII**

"What do you two think you're doing?" The Professor glared down at them in contempt. "Maria! You know I dislike you being in here without my permission! Add the fact I thought I locked you in your room!"

"Well…" Maria stuttered.

"No! Do not speak! I don't want to hear it! Now, if you just hand the hedgehog over my dear daughter…" He spoke monotone whilst he leaned over to grab up Shadow. Shadow just hid behind Maria's legs. Maria frowned as she saw him hiding. She could understand why he was scared, but so much for his promises guaranteeing Maria's safety…

"Come here, creature!" The professor was about get his hands around Shadow when the ebony hedgehog did something quite unexpected…he rolled. Maria's eyes opened wide as she witnessed Shadow do a perfect spindash. He whizzed right past her father's face crashing into the machine behind him leaving a hole that sparked and sizzled with electricity. The hedgehog uncurled to a reveal a face of determination.

"I intentionally missed, but next time you threaten me or Maria I will hit my mark." Shadow hissed. Maria was taken aback by his behavior; one minute it appeared he had been cowering, to the next he was acting like a warrior. She also learned that day that hedgehogs can make scary hisses.

"Shadow!" She was afraid that maybe teaching him to roll was a bad idea…

The professor said nothing. He just calmly looked down at Shadow not at all fazed by his "spindash." Rather, it looked as if he had other things in mind…

"My ultimate creation, many have disliked you on this ship, and I find it is because they find you useless." Maria's expression turned confused as her father proceeded ever so calmly.

"But now that you have proven that you are capable of much more then just supersonic speed…" Maria didn't like the way this was going. She had to say something. He was acting too weird.

"What are you talking about Father? Are you going to do something with him? I don't want him to be hurt…but I don't want him to be killed either…I mean I know that Shadow's disliked…in fact! Julian came into my room—that's how I got out—and he was acting ever so strange and…" The professor held his hand up motioning for Maria to stop talking.

"Too much talking is not polite for a girl. Now, what do you suggest when you say, 'Julian was acting strange'? And please, talk slowly with fewer words, my daughter." Maria sighed in relief to herself that her father changed the subject. She cleared her throat before speaking.

"Well, he started pounding on my door, cursing different things, and then he broke it down, which surprised me. He barged right in and was really mad at me, and his breath smelled funny as well…" Again the professor held his hand up motioning silence.

"He will be taken care of. He is not the only one though. It appears my colleagues are misusing the alcohol meant for medicinal purposes…" He appeared to be talking more to himself now. "But no matter, I will address that later. For now, Ultimate Life Form." Shadow walked up to him cautiously when he addressed him.

"I see much potential. I was mistaken earlier but now my head has been cleared." Maria stifled a nervous gasp as she realized Shadow was going to be saved. Her hands curled up into little fists in excitement as she lifted them to her mouth.

"Father, so Shadow will be kept…alive?" She could barely contain her joy that Shadow would finally be accepted! Her feet shifted on the floor as her father turned to her with a solemn expression.

"Yes. But he will be used as a weapon. And you, my daughter, will no longer be able to see him." Maria's face fell as her body filled with the feeling of shock and surprise as she gathered in what he was telling her.

"But…but…" She could feel her eyes filling with tears. The man held his head as if this statement saddened him too.

"I want to cure you, my Maria, but such will not be possible anymore…"

"Not possible?!" Maria voice began to fill with anger. "You loved me, father! You said you'd cure me! So I could finally leave this cursed place! You promised…" She started to shake with fury. "You never loved me! You never spent time with me! You…" She fell on her knees, crying. Her sorrow filled Shadow's heart as well and he felt a harsh pain in his chest. Not physical pain, but a heavy feeling that seemed to pull him down. He leaned down to Maria and hugged her. She sobbed in his arms while that beast of a man stood by in cold silence. Shadow was trying to understand the situation. What did she mean about leaving this 'cursed' place? Couldn't she before?

"Maria…don't cry…" Shadow started. "I'll take you away from here if you want to. I wouldn't know how but I know I'd do everything in my power to help you, Maria."

"Not happening." The professor stated. "I'm sorry Shadow, but I won't allow you to leave my sight again."

He reached for his desk where a gun-looking weapon lay. He picked it up and pointed it to Shadow's face.

"I need you for other things." And with that he fired.

* * *

**By the way, I have a DeviantART account now! (*EDIT*-I go by 'ChristianHedgie') You all can check me out if you want. There is a little chibi of me as my DeviantID, so you can know what I look like...somewhat. My chibi is more or less a human version of me since they don't have "hedgehog" features. :P**


End file.
